Hommage à la chauve-souris de Poudlard
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Les pensées de Harry Potter pour Severus Snape face à la tombe de celui-ci [VERSION CORRIGÉE]


Qu'est-ce qu'une chauve-souris...si ce n'est une créature noire vivant dans la fraîcheur des grottes, créature effrayante que l'on ne cherche pas à comprendre? Il y avait une chauve-souris à Poudlard, tout le monde la détestait. Mais qui la connaissait? Personne ne la connaissait si ce n'est dans sa grotte qui était comme son refuge, son territoire avec ses règles. Oui, ces fameuses règles tout aussi incomprises que la chauve-souris. Elle était magnifique dans ce beau noir. Elle était si charismatique qu'on la croyait invincible...Mais qui connaissait ses faiblesses ou ses peines? Personne car personne ne cherchait à la comprendre.

Moi aussi; j'étais de ceux qui ne la comprenaient pas, qui ne cherchaient pas à la comprendre. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui je suis là en train de la pleurer. Je la pleure car aujourd'hui elle est morte, tuée par l'aveuglement créé par la haine et l'incompréhension. Je l'ai vu tomber sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas eu le temps ni même la force de lui dire autre chose que "courage, tenez bon"; c'était imbécile quand on sait qu'elle a fait cela toute sa vie. Je la comprends maintenant car je connais son vrai visage autant que ses peines et ses rires, que ses faiblesses et ses forces ainsi que les sacrifices et les choix qu'elle a fait. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu lui donner autre chose que de la haine. Elle qui aurait sûrement aimé voir autre chose que cela dans nos regards. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'on la comprenne ou ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard doux, un simple geste autre que de la colère. Elle ne le montrait jamais mais pourtant ce soir-là, le jour de sa mort, j'ai vu dans ses yeux combien elle en souffrait et combien son passé qui lui était aussi fidèle qu'une force ou une faiblesse, son passé qui était ces deux choses à la fois. Aujourd'hui je voudrais juste lui dire ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle entende. Elle qui a été une sorte de gardien de l'ombre pour moi un peu comme Batman...Seulement là personne ne l'a remerciée ou même félicitée pour son courage. Quand j'y pense je me dis qu'elle a dû se sentir seule toute sa vie, comme moi, quand enfant, les gens ne me comprenaient pas...En fait on était si semblable et pourtant je la haïssais. J'ai déposé sur sa tombe de magnifiques lys blancs; c'est bête je ne sais pas si elle aime.

En réalité le véritable héros ce n'est pas moi mais elle. Oui, ce n'est pas moi Harry Potter qui suis le héros ou du moins pas sans elle. Il y a douze lys blancs, c'est autant de choses que j'ai à me faire pardonner et autant de merci que je lui destine.

Pour moi, Severus Snape méritait bien plus que cela, il aurait dû vivre heureux comme moi maintenant. Le seul remerciement digne de ce nom que je peux lui faire est d'honorer sa mémoire mais pourtant cela me semble encore si peu à côté de ce que je lui dois.

-Reposez en paix avec ma mère Lily. Elle que vous aimiez tant. Murmurais-je avant de m'éloigner de sa tombe avec encore quelques larmes au coin des yeux

Qui aurait cru un jour voir le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant pleurer sur la tombe d'un mangemort? Personne surtout quand on sait qu'il s'appelle Severus Snape...et pourtant je le fais et j'aimerais faire machine arrière pour ne pas avoir le regret de pas avoir remercié mon ange gardien. Mais cela personne ne le sait tout comme personne ne sait encore qu'il était espion au compte de l'Ordre du Phénix...en tout cas cela ne se sait pas encore mais bientôt elle sera comprise de tous et tous sauront ce qu'ils lui doivent car sans lui je n'en serais pas là...Sans lui je serai mort depuis bien longtemps. Et là maintenant, j'ai encore mal en pensant que je lui dis "Adieu" mais pourtant je sais qu'il est bien là-haut.

-Adieu; professeur Severus Snape... Vous qui étiez l'un des deux plus grands hommes que j'ai connu. Murmurais-je en partant pour de bon laissant ainsi le vent emporter mes mots qui je l'espère sauront trouver la merveilleuse chauve-souris de Poudlard car c'était bien ce qu'il était tant il ressemblait à ses merveilleuses créatures de la nuit.


End file.
